No Way Out
by baglady101
Summary: Horatio finds he has to rely on his bomb squad days to help solve a case he and his team are working on. Along the way, he and Calleigh discover their feelings for each other are mutual. Could a romance be blossoming? Hope everyone enjoys!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The setting of this story is before the lab changed and Calleigh thought about adopting the North children. Kyle is not in the picture either…just to clarify for readers. I hope everyone enjoys!**

**No Way Out**

Horatio slid his sunglasses on, scanned the crime scene while he impatiently tapped his gold shield with his left hand and rested his right on his Sig Sauer holstered securely on his belt. They had missed something examining the crime scene, he could feel it deep inside and they needed to get the evidence back to the lab as quickly as possible to go over everything with a fine tooth comb. This was not a natural gas explosion, none of the connections showed deterioration and the gas company showed nothing on their monitoring leading up to the explosion that would have caused it.

The team had been called to examine the aftermath of the explosion which occurred at a neighborhood store near Miami Shores and the reverberation from this would be felt for months, if not for years to come. The explosion and subsequent fire had left an elderly man and his wife dead in what remained of their mom and pop business. During the interviews with the people in the area who also owned stores, it was very obvious how much they thought of the couple. When the team arrived back at the lab, for the first time in a long while, Horatio walked into trace and put on his lab coat to join his team as they looked at the evidence collected.

Calleigh was the first to comment, "Well now, isn't this a sight to see… you haven't had on your lab coat in ages…but you're still as handsome as always!"

Horatio dipped his head, then looked up and gave her a shy smile, "It has been too long Sweetheart."

Horatio and his team went over the evidence, spread out on a large table, several times and then on the last pass, Horatio noticed what looked like a small amount of chemical residue on a piece of charred metal. Quickly he swabbed the spot and began to run the necessary tests to tell them what the substance was and if it was related to the explosion.

They waited and after several minutes they heard the machine begin printing out a report. Horatio took the piece of paper and read the results out loud.

"RDX, hmm…an explosive component of C-4," Horatio noticed the blank looks on the CSI's faces as he expanded the definition, "it is also known as cyclonite or hexogen. It detonates quickly and is an extremely powerful detonator that is very stable in storage until ready for use."

Eric was the first to speak, "Isn't C-4 manufactured only by the military H?"

"It is Eric, but RDX is an ingredient found in fireworks and rodent killer both easily purchased by any civilian, but check for any breach of security and loss of RDX at surrounding Army ammunition plants."

"You got it H."

Horatio seemed to be deep in thought until Calleigh broke through, "So you are saying anyone on the street could have made this bomb with household items essentially?"

Looking up slowly into Calleigh's eyes Horatio answered, "Not just anyone, I would consider the use of RDX as a unique signature. Search RDX and known criminals that have used it in the past. It seems our victims were targeted, and we need to find out why."

Eric and Ryan began the search as Horatio told them to call him when they had some information, in the meantime he would be in his office reading over the neighbors interviews.

About 2 hours later, Horatio's phone chirped and he saw it was Eric. "What did you find Eric?"

"We found 3 bombers connected to RDX in the Miami area…thought you might like to come down and take a look to see if you remember any of them from your days on the bomb squad."

"I'll be right down."

After looking at all three of the men's information, Horatio took his cell phone and called Frank Tripp.

"Francis…you have a few minutes? Great, see you in a bit."

"We'll give Frank the information on all three and have him and his officers round them up and bring them in. I want all three checked for explosive residue. The crime scene needs to be re-checked since we know what we are looking at," Horatio told his team.

Later that afternoon, two potential suspects had been brought in for questioning and as Horatio walked to the interrogation room where the first one was held, he ducked into the trace lab after seeing Calleigh there and asked if she would like to join him for the interrogation. He had always thought she was an excellent interrogator. She responded that she would and together they walked into the room where the suspect was seated.

Horatio and Calleigh came up empty trying to tie either suspect with the recent bombing, plus Frank and his officers were striking out on finding the third potential suspect, but in his phone call to Horatio, Frank swore they were not going to give up looking just yet.

Later that evening in his office, Horatio was standing at the large windows looking out over the city, but not really noticing the view, concentrating instead on the fact that this case was going to be a difficult one, one nevertheless that necessitated resolution for the victims as well as for his own peace of mind. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize Calleigh was standing in his doorway watching him. She had admired her boss for years, both for his uncanny way of solving crimes, for his integrity and strong character as well as the gentleness he exuded and if she would just admit it, she has been in love with him since she arrived at MDPD ten years ago. She actually felt shivers run up her spine if the tall, blue-eyed redhead stood anywhere near her, and heaven help her if he even brushed his hand against hers, but alas, her feelings for him she felt could never be revealed given their work situation.

She walked across his office, but before even reaching him, with his back still toward her he softly said, "Cal…shouldn't you be at home by now?"

Calleigh shook her head, "Horatio, I swear you must have eyes in the back of your head," and then giggled.

She was not prepared for the boyish smile he gave her that took her breath away momentarily as he turned and looked deeply into her green eyes and answered, "A characteristic of self-preservation I suppose."

"I wanted to check on you before I left…I know how much this case is affecting you, how it's affecting all of us. Did you even eat lunch?"

Horatio thought for a minute then hung his head and quietly answered, "No, I didn't have time."

Raising his head to face her, "How about…we go find something to eat somewhere so we can discuss something more pleasant than this case?" He asked her with a longing look, searching her eyes, and wondering how she was going to respond to his invitation.

Calleigh felt as if she would faint right there. _Horatio is asking ME to go out with him? I don't know if I my heart can take it! Would it be right? What if someone saw us together and caused a stink at work?_ Calleigh knew she must respond quickly or his feelings would be hurt.

"Um…I would love to Horatio, I just wonder how it might look to someone else," Calleigh finally answered.

"Sweetheart…its just dinner I don't think we'll be committing any crime."

Sure enough, Horatio was the perfect gentleman, not to say he didn't hold Calleigh's hand as they walked, or place his hand on her lower back to help guide her to their table at the Italian restaurant that was his favorite eating establishment in Miami Beach. Each time he touched her in the slightest way, she found her breathing begin coming in short, shallow breaths and oh, the sensation of his touch almost made her grab him right in the middle of the restaurant and push him down on the nearest table and smother him in kisses. To her surprise she acquiesced to her restraint.

All during their meal, even though he tried his best to show her outwardly that it was just a dinner with a fellow colleague, he was about to come unglued every time she smiled at him and looked into his eyes.

_Could I be imagining that Calleigh desires more than just a platonic relationship between her boss and co-worker? Or am I reading more into her body movement than is actually there. I only know one thing for certain, I don't know how much longer I can keep my hands off of her, as I've found over the years that her beauty is more than just her outward appearance…it is her inner beauty that is her most desirable characteristic in my eyes._

"Horatio," she received no response, even though he was looking directly into her eyes.

"Horatio…where are you? The waitress is asking if we would like dessert."

Suddenly, Horatio realized Calleigh was asking him something and noticed their waitress standing beside the table.

He jerked into a more upright position and asked, "Uh, Sweetheart would you like a dessert?"

"Gosh Handsome, I don't know if I could eat an entire order…the dinner was fabulous and..."

Horatio then looked at the young girl and said, "We'll order the Tiramisu and split it, if you would bring us two forks and two decaf coffees please."

The waitress took their order and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Oh Handsome, that will be perfect…I would have been stuffed attempting to eat a whole order!"

Horatio smiled at her and responded, "Hmmm, we can't have that now, can we?"

Just the simple act of eating off the same dessert made Calleigh flutter inside. She had never shared anything with this gorgeous man before when they had eaten together, mainly at the lab; usually just sandwiches delivered from the deli when they found themselves staying late to finish some evidence pertinent to a case they'd be working on so, this was definitely a new experience.

As Horatio settled up the bill, Calleigh reached across the table before she realized what she was doing and covered his hand with hers and gave his a light squeeze and thanked him for a most wonderful meal.

With her gesture, Horatio thought his barrier was going to fly out the window at the feel of her soft touch.

Horatio smiled warmly and answered, "Glad you enjoyed it Sweetheart…I know I did."

On the drive to her condo, both Horatio and Calleigh were relatively quiet, occasionally making somewhat nervous small talk. Then they stood at her door after Horatio walked her up to her floor and it was obvious neither knew how to handle their goodnights to each other.

"Cal…Horatio," they both said simultaneously, and then laughed. "Cal, thank you for such a wonderful evening, your company was most enjoyable."

"Thank you Handsome, it was the best evening I have had in quite some time…both the meal and companion contributed to make it so."

Horatio smiled shyly and shook his head slightly from side to side as he looked deep into her eyes that seemed to be sparkling more than he had ever noticed before. Having worked up his courage he leaned in and first kissed her cheek, then pulling back and noticing her facial expression of warmth, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed her lips with his before giving them a tender kiss.

Breaking for air, he dropped his arms and stepped back saying, "Cal, I am so sorry…I don't know what came over me, please forgive me?"

Calleigh smiled sweetly and answered, "For what Handsome?"

Her reply shocked him to his toes, but it didn't take him but a second to take her once again in his arms and kiss her more hungrily this time with her responding in kind.

"Cal…Cal, we need to stop Sweetheart or I won't be able to…"

"Would…you like to come in Handsome," she said breathlessly.

"I would love…nothing more Sweetheart…but…" he suddenly stepped back and gave her a sweet smile. "I must go _now_…see you in the morning."

Horatio turned and forced himself to walk down the hallway, stopping as he reached the elevator and turning to look back at Calleigh who was smiling so lovingly at him that he couldn't breathe as he smiled in return and struggled to overcome the tremendous desire to run back and scoop her up into his arms and carry her to her bed.

Sleep did not come that night as much as he tried, all he could think about was her soft, sweet lips on his and her beautiful body hugging his. He had called Calleigh when he got home, just to make sure everything was alright at her place. He usually would have checked out her place to make sure everything was secure for her since she had been gone most of the evening, but he knew he could not trust himself to walk out if he had gone in for a check.

Calleigh couldn't sleep either, thinking about Horatio kissing her and admonishing herself for coming on too strong. _Calleigh Marie Duquesne what were you thinking? Umm, she thought suddenly how she had wanted him to make love to her right there at her door. Oh girl, you have got to get a hold on your feelings. Horatio may not want a relationship with you being your boss and all, and here you have literally forced yourself on this man. But, at the time it didn't seem to take too much forcing to feel him react to my touch, _she thought.

Both were thinking simultaneously as they lay waiting for sleep, _for the first time in a long while I can't wait to get up in the morning and get to the lab…maybe before anyone else arrives, we can enjoy a cup or two of coffee together…_even though physically, they were miles apart.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Way Out **

**Chapter 2**

Horatio awoke before his alarm had a chance to rumble and as he lay there for a couple of minutes, a smile grew across his face as he thought about seeing Calleigh in the break room later this morning. He could still taste her sweet, tender lips from when he captured them last night and he began to feel aroused.

Calleigh awoke to the annoying sound of her alarm as it shattered the stillness of the morning and also the most seductive dream about Horatio she had ever remembered._ Wow,_ she thought, _one dinner out with this exquisite man and I am dreaming of very provocative images of the two of us! _

Horatio arrived at the lab at about quarter to 7 before anyone else as usual, but this time as he approached the entrance he felt as if he were walking on air. Calleigh had been the only thing on his mind as he readied for work and now, it wouldn't be long before she arrived and he would see her radiant smile to start off what he hoped would be a wonderful day.

Calleigh approached the break room and saw Horatio sitting on the couch nursing a cup of coffee. As she walked into the room, Horatio looked up and smiled so seductively toward her.

"Good morning Sweetheart," as he rose to his feet and opened his arms in greeting after putting his cup on the table.

"Good morning Handsome," Calleigh replied almost breathlessly. They enfolded each other tightly for a warm hug and then keeping his arms around her Horatio pulled back slightly, gently brushing her hair back that was framing her face and tenderly kissed her lips.

"Oh Handsome…I couldn't wait to get here this morning to find out if this was real or if I had read more into last night than you intended."

"It's real Calleigh I just hope it is for you. I don't ever want to force myself on you and I was afraid that was exactly what I had done last night."

"Handsome you could never do that…you are such a gentleman. I knew exactly what I was doing last night…finally releasing my pent up feelings for you that I have kept to myself for years."

"Oh Cal, Sweetheart…I have loved you from the moment I found you in New Orleans to be part of my team and I have never regretted it. I just wish I had not wasted all the time not revealing my feelings for you until now."

Calleigh was shocked…_did Horatio just tell me he loved me?_

Horatio quickly noticed her hesitation and felt he could kick himself for admitting so soon that he loved her…she just has that effect on me he surmised silently.

Calleigh flashed a huge grin and then stretched up on her toes and kissed him. "Horatio…I know I love you."

Relief washed over Horatio like a tidal wave as he leaned down and took possession of Calleigh's beckoning lips.

Finally breaking their kiss, Horatio glanced at his watch and reminded her, "Sweetheart, I don't want to stop, but if we don't the others will be here and will observe the results of our intimacy. We are going to have to be very discreet about our relationship for the time being, ok?"

"I know Handsome, I agree…I need a cup of coffee anyway and we can still sit and chat. What about you coming down to the gun vault later when you have some free time, where we will have privacy."

Horatio grinned, "Sounds like you are teasing me Sweetheart, but I want our first time to be special. What about coming to my place tonight and I will grill us a couple of steaks? There we will have all the privacy for however long we desire, but not to say I won't visit you in the ballistics lab when I can."

Calleigh had just gotten her cup of coffee when Natalia walked in and bid them both good morning.

"I think I will let you ladies chat for a while as I need to get started on some paperwork in my office," Horatio said as he smiled lightly and when Natalia was not looking, he gave Calleigh a wink.

The morning was slow, no call outs, which Horatio was glad because it gave him time to go over what evidence they had on the bombing case. Later that morning he decided to call a former colleague over at the bomb squad and perhaps go to see him about this case.

Horatio arrived at Mike Jergan's office 5 minutes after getting off the phone, with a folder in hand containing all the reports on the case.

The two men shook hands, "Horatio…always a pleasure to see you. How can I help?"

After the hour long meeting with Mike Horatio was feeling better about finding the bomber than he had been. His old colleague filled him in on other cases around the area in which the criminal used the same M.O. all the evidence pointed toward it being a revenge killing and Mike and his crew had been after the person for some time, but he always managed to stay a step ahead. Mike even speculated it could be retired military or police officer the way they managed to elude capture.

As he walked back into the lab, he was met with the news a call had just come in of another bombing scene, this time in Coral Gables. Horatio gathered the team and of course had Calleigh to ride with him, which did not seem to go unnoticed by the others, but right now, he did not care. Calleigh had long stopped riding with Horatio as he always paired her with the newest CSI to make sure they understood procedure and protocol, she was essentially his training officer.

He wanted the time with her going to the new scene to bring her up to date on the information Mike had given him and get her opinion. She understood his reasoning and didn't try to initiate any intimate moves...it just re-enforced his knowledge that the two of them worked well together and hopefully that would transfer into their private life.

After working the scene for some time, Horatio felt it was the same person they were looking for in the previous case who committed this bombing. The similarities were quite obvious, the only difference was the woman that was killed in the blast today, had a husband who was not in the store at the time of the bombing, therefore, giving them a chance of finding out some background information leading up to today that hopefully would help both cases.

Horatio initially spoke to the husband in an interrogation room at the lab. The man told him that he and his wife had been receiving harassing phone calls, both at the store and at home, and lately the messages had become more sinister in nature. The caller alluded to the fact that he could in fact wipe them off the map at any time, but if they wanted to be protected they could mail $200 a week to a P.O. Box number and nothing would happen to them. The man hung his head and said, they had made the decision not to pay anything to the caller, thought he was just bluffing. The husband told Horatio, to his knowledge he and his wife had no enemies. Of course, dealing with the public always attributed to the fact that not everyone could be satisfied. Horatio fully understood that statement.

Horatio thanked him for his time and told the man that another member of his team would stop by his house and collect the messages he and his wife saved on their answering machine of the harassing phone calls. Horatio gave the man his card and said if anything came to mind that he forgot about, give him a call at any time of the day or night.

Toward the end of the shift, Horatio made a visit to the ballistics lab to see Calleigh, as he had been tied up all day on the new case and wanted to touch base with her about tonight.

"Knock, knock," Horatio said softly as he came to her door then stepped inside after looking around good to make sure they were alone.

Calleigh turned and saw Horatio and smiled, "Are you still planning for me to come over tonight?"

Horatio cocked his head to the side, smiling and answered, "Of course Sweetheart…unless you have decided against it."

Calleigh reached and took him in her arms and said, "No way Handsome…I'll be there with 'bells on'!"

Horatio grinned and commented as he nuzzled her neck, "Bells, huh, that paints a very interesting picture for me Sweetheart!"

Calleigh laughed, "Figure of speech Handsome!"

"Oh darn," Horatio whispered before he lightly kissed her lips.

Horatio had showered and side dishes were made so he sat on his couch and relaxed to the easy listening music on his sound system as he waited for Calleigh to arrive. He had given her the access code to get in the main entrance to his building and he thought she should be ringing his doorbell any minute.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and he opened his door to find Calleigh standing there smiling and he thought she was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. Something about her persona had changed since work, she seemed to be glowing.

"Hi Handsome…trying to catch flies tonight?"

Horatio then realized his mouth was agape in awe, but he quickly took her hand and led her into his condo, and then spinning around, taking her in his arms, he began smothering her with wet kisses on her neck and face, then captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Breaking for air he said, "Oh Calleigh, I wanted to take you in my arms today at work and kiss you like this…it was so hard not to."

"I would have loved it if you had…but I know we have to be careful Handsome."

"Cal, would you like to join me for a glass of wine out on the balcony before our dinner?"

"Sounds great…Horatio, you have a beautiful place and its right on the beach!"

"Thank you Sweetheart…after we eat, we'll go for a short stroll in the moonlight if you would like."

"Umm, I would like!"

After wine and dinner, they walked out of the building onto the silvery, moonlit beach and strolled along by the water. Calleigh wore one of Horatio's jackets as the air was cool from the earlier rain shower and Horatio wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his body.

"The dinner was absolutely wonderful Handsome I didn't know you could cook so well! Are there any more surprises I should know about you?"

Horatio kissed her forehead and squeezed her tight and replied, "Well, there is one more that I will be willing to reveal when we get back to the condo if you would like."

Calleigh played along and answered, "Now, I wonder what that could be? She smiled and looked up and added, "I would love to find out!"

Horatio let out a deep rumble and began to turn them around to walk back. He had not realized how far they had walked until he became aware of the sudden urgency to take Calleigh back to his condo to enjoy the rest of their evening.

As they entered, Horatio took Calleigh's hand and softly said, "Let me give you a tour of my condo, beginning in the master bedroom Sweetheart."

Calleigh thought she might need to pinch herself, not believing this was really happening as she continued holding Horatio's hand as they walked down the hallway.

Entering his bedroom, Calleigh saw a beautiful king size bed, a master bedroom balcony and an open door across the room gave her a glimpse into the master bath.

Horatio turned and looked at Calleigh with loving eyes and tenderly said, "Sweetheart…if you are not ready, I will understand," as he searched her beautiful eyes and held her close.

"I am sure Horatio, I love you." Calleigh reached up and gently cupped his face with her hand and began to trace her finger around his lips and then gave him a tender kiss.

"Calleigh, I love you," he said firmly as he took her hand and kissed her palm. "I will never hurt you I care about you so much…Sweetheart, you are the love of my dreams."

Horatio gently kissed her lips as he slowly began unbuttoning her blouse one button at a time.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Way Out**

**Chapter 3**

After sweet lovemaking, Horatio and Calleigh lay in his bed in each other's arms.

"Oh Cal…Sweetheart…lying in your arms is like being in the arms of an angel, I have never felt like this in my life."

Horatio felt Calleigh shift under him and he quickly asked, "Am I too heavy on you Cal? If I am, I might be able to find the strength to move."

"No…no Handsome…don't you dare go anywhere, I am fine, more than fine to be exact. I have to say I have never known such tender, caring love as you have given me tonight," she assured him as she gently brushed his hair back out of his face and trailed her fingers down his neck.

"Calleigh, I should have made this clear to you before we came to the bedroom…I don't want a fling with you, one day I hope you will agree to make our relationship permanent, but if you feel differently, let me know now. I am not trying to corner you I just want you to know how much I love you and if you don't feel the same… please just be honest with me, either way." Horatio stared into her green eyes that began welling with tears and his heart stopped…_she doesn't feel the same way._

Calleigh pulled his head down to kiss his lips with such fervor his heart began beating again, albeit at a rate he thought that it would surely burst from inside his chest.

Breaking the kiss, Calleigh whispered through her tears sliding down her cheeks, "I will always love you Horatio…you don't have to wonder what I want…I want you with me forever."

"Oh, Calleigh…Sweetheart…" Horatio said huskily as he began kissing her lips and down her neck and it looked as if their night was not over yet.

It was 2 in the morning and Horatio was awakened by his cell phone on the night table by the bed.

"Caine…" He said groggily.

"Um…Horatio my friend? Uh, Linda kicked me out tonight. Is your spare bedroom available?" Frank asked with some slurring from his time in the bar that evening.

"Sure Frank…do I need to come get you?"

"I've called a taxi…I have my key…go back to sleep."

"See you in the morning Frank," Horatio replied smiling.

Horatio rolled over and wrapped his arm around Calleigh's waist, sliding closer to her.

"Horatio…did I hear you talking to Frank?"

"I'm sorry the phone woke you Sweetheart. Linda kicked him out again…probably due to him being drunk and I let him stay here when that happens so he won't end up in a holding cell."

"But what is he going to think about me being here?"

Horatio chuckled, "Well, he has never bothered me in my bedroom so I don't think he will know until morning, I made him a key some time ago so he can let himself in when he has to come over. He is a good guy…he won't say a word about us to anyone…let's go back to sleep," he said as he kissed her neck. "Sweet dreams Sweetheart."

It wasn't but a couple of minutes until he heard her rhythmic, shallow breathing and he knew she was asleep once more. But now, he was wide awake and knew if he tried to lay there he would begin to get restless so, he eased out of bed and closed the bedroom door and then walked to the kitchen in his pajama bottoms to make some coffee for Frank and himself.

Horatio had convinced Frank, after he arrived, to drink some coffee telling him it would help him in the morning. They had been sitting at the table for about 30 minutes talking about things when all of a sudden Calleigh walked in the kitchen in an oversized NYPD t-shirt. Unable to see Frank on the other side of the table, she walked toward Horatio, but stopped dead in her tracks when Frank looked up and saw her approaching.

Frank broke out in a huge grin and said, "And to think I have been feeling sorry for your scrawny ass being all alone!"

Horatio turned around to see what Frank was talking about and there stood Calleigh dressed only in one of his old t-shirts and noticed the red blush growing on her face.

Horatio broke out in a grin and said, "Come on and join us Sweetheart," he motioned for her to come sit in his lap.

As she sat and wrapped her arm around Horatio's neck she smiled and said, "Hi Frank."

"Damn Horatio…how did you manage to do this?"

"I don't know Frank, I honestly don't know why she wants to take up with a tired old man like me," Horatio said smiling tenderly at Calleigh, "but I'm glad she does."

"You are not tired or old Horatio," Calleigh said smiling back, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Guess mums the word at work?"

"We'd appreciate that Frank and I can assure you that we are not going to let our relationship affect us at work…"

"That's a battle we both fight!" Calleigh added grinning.

"Well, sorry to have bothered y'all tonight…you both off tomorrow?"

"We are Frank, how about you?" Horatio answered.

"Yep, me too."

"Tell you what my friend, we can all sleep late and I will make breakfast, how about that?" Horatio asked them both.

Frank looked at Calleigh and jokingly asked, "Can he cook too?"

"He can Frank and very well!"

"Think I will hit the hay so I can see that! Night folks," Frank stood and began to make his way to the guestroom.

"How about we do the same Sweetheart?" Horatio asked as he rubbed Calleigh's back.

"Horatio, I had no idea Frank was sitting here with you! I would have never walked in here dressed like this if I had seen him. I am so embarrassed."

"It's alright Sweetheart…I think you look a lot better in that shirt than I ever did!" Horatio began kissing her neck and then moved up to her lips as he stood holding her in his arms and taking her to their bed.

All three enjoyed breakfast together late the next morning and afterward Frank left to go try to patch things up with his girlfriend.

Horatio and Calleigh enjoyed a shower together and afterward Horatio took her out for a middle of the afternoon lunch in Miami Beach and a drive up the north coast to West Palm Beach for an afternoon of browsing around in the shops.

Arriving back at his condo in the early evening after stopping at Calleigh's to pick her up some more clothes; they enjoyed making dinner together and snuggling on the couch including a slow dance or two as they listened to a few CDs.

Sunday morning arrived early as both had to be at the lab for work. Calleigh got their breakfast together and they enjoyed bagels, fresh fruit and coffee on the balcony.

Horatio suggested they go in their own vehicles so as to not cause suspicion should anyone see them drive up, but also he thought Calleigh might be able to leave work sooner than he could and he wouldn't want to make her wait.

The day was slow, as usual for a Sunday with no call outs, seems criminals tend to behave on Sundays for some reason. Calleigh had a good many bullet striations to match from a shootout Saturday night downtown between police and a local drug gang. Horatio caught up on his paperwork which always seemed to threaten to overtake his desk.

That afternoon, Frank stopped by Horatio's office to visit and jaw over a cup of coffee.

"Francis," Horatio said as the big man stood at his door.

"Got a minute H?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"For starters," Frank began as he sat down in the chair directly in front of Horatio's desk, "Linda and I got our situation worked out yesterday so, hopefully I won't be interrupting your private time anymore, at least not soon I hope. Another is I was wondering how in the hell are you handling seeing Calleigh here at work, and not being able to, you know, get close with her?"

"It is very difficult my friend, but I don't want to do anything that would jeopardize her career so, keeping that in mind helps."

They continued their conversation drifting to the NBA finals coming up soon with Miami and Oklahoma City squaring off.

Finishing their coffee and conversation, Frank bid Horatio a good afternoon and told him he would see him in the morning.

Horatio went back over the test results his team had collected so far on the recordings of their possible bomber. He was reading the explanation of one test when Calleigh stepped into his office, "Knock...knock Handsome."

"Cal…finished for the day Sweetheart?"

"Finally…I completed all my striation comparisons from the shootout and wrote out my report," she said as she handed it to him.

"Thank you Sweetheart…um, are you going to my place when you leave?"

"That's what I had planned…can I do something for you?"

"Can't think of anything, that is until I get home," he smiled. "How about I bring home some Chinese tonight?" Horatio asked as he gave her his bedroom eyes look.

"Sounds like a great idea! I'll be waiting for you!" then she blew him a kiss.

_Umm, how sweet that sounded to him, _Horatio thought.

A busy week had passed and they had not found any new leads on the bombing cases, all the while holding their breaths that the lack of anymore might signify good news giving them more time to put the pieces together. Then late on Friday afternoon, as Horatio stopped at the reception desk after returning from a crime scene, Paula gave him a letter that had come in the afternoon mail addressed to him personally.

Horatio examined the envelope and hand writing not recognizing the script. He thanked her and stuck it with his messages as he retreated to his office. Once there, he pulled out the letter and began opening it assured that it had passed inspection, as all mail was examined for any dangers before being given out to officers.

The envelope contained a typed note that read: _Well, well Lieutenant Caine, once again we work together, only this time on the opposite side of the law. If you are wondering why there have been no other bombings, I can assure you it is only a temporary break as I am diligently working on my plan for us to meet again, only this time it won't be as pleasant for you. Oh, and if you mention receiving this to anyone…I'll know, and your little Blondie might meet with an accident, which would be very unfortunate for her. I'll keep you posted._

Horatio stared at the letter and read it over and over again_. Who could have sent this? What were they after? I need to take this down to trace and run tests as both the envelope and letter might have evidence still on it, but I need to do it after everyone leaves. I don't want anyone to see this, most of all Calleigh._

Calleigh met him in the hallway as he was walking toward the trace lab, "Hey Handsome…can I help you with anything?" Noticing the envelope in his hand she added, "I was just coming to tell you I am finished for the day and wondered if you still wanted to go out tonight to the country & western dance club."

"Um, no Sweetheart, I can do this. Yes, I'm still game for our outing and as soon as I tie up some lose ends we'll leave…would you mind waiting on me, and I will follow you home." Calleigh wondered what happened that afternoon to cause Horatio's demeanor to noticeably change. Normally, he would have just said he'd be home shortly if she wanted to leave before he could.

Calleigh told him she would be in his office and when he got through, just text her on his cell. Horatio was relieved she didn't insist on accompanying him to trace, but he recognized that she was suspicious. He went to work running several tests and all came back with negative results. He really was not surprised.

The dance club was packed as they expected for a Friday night and Horatio was wondering why he had agreed to come, but actually knew…because this was Calleigh's favorite club and she loved to dance. He was unsure about country/western dancing as he had not had too many opportunities in his life to participate in this particular genre of dance. Calleigh promised she would teach him and they would go slow until he was comfortable with the moves. One thing was certain, he thought, Calleigh glowed tonight and the outfit she had on accentuated her beautiful curves. He had dug out a pair of jeans from his closet and casual shirt to wear with the boots she had bought him a couple of weeks ago…just so he would fit in to accompany her.

For the first time in ages, Horatio ordered a beer, while Calleigh stuck with her Mojitos, her favorite. As they danced to a few songs, he was actually feeling more relaxed and sure of the steps and had to admit, he was beginning to like it…especially with her.

But oh, when the slow songs were played, Horatio still liked those most of all…the feel of his arms around Calleigh and hers around him. There was nothing better. After a couple of hours, while they were dancing close to each other to a beautiful slow song, Horatio felt Calleigh being pulled from his arms and the shock that registered on her face, caused him to stiffen.

A drunken man dressed like a cowboy had roughly grabbed Calleigh's arm and was attempting to take her other arm when she in no uncertain terms said for the man to take his hands off her.

The man still had a hold of one of her arms when he turned and said, "Hey Red…you need to share this pretty woman…you can't have her all night!"

Horatio reached over and strongly gripped the man's arm that was holding Calleigh's and told him to let her arm go.

"Hey, what's the matter with you man…I was just wanting a friendly dance with the pretty lady!"

"She doesn't want to dance with you, now let go," Horatio growled.

Then the man let go of Calleigh and with lightning speed landed a right cross to Horatio's chin sending him tumbling to the floor. Horatio quickly scrambled to his feet and swung at the large man making a connection with his abdomen, doubling the drunk over clutching his mid-section.

"Now if you want to take this further," Horatio said, "I am a police officer and the charges against you will be more severe unless you choose to stop now and leave us alone."

Calleigh was looking around wanting someone to break this up, but everyone just stopped dancing that were near them and began to chant "fight, fight, fight" over and over.

This encouragement gave the drunken man new life as he charged Horatio and tackled him to the floor pounding his head and mid-section until Horatio got him off balance and the man fell off of him on the floor.

But before the man tumbled off of him he heard the man snarl, "This is just a warning from your letter writing friend."

Horatio was slowly struggling to get to his feet when out of the crowd he caught a glimpse of Frank walking toward them and reaching down and grabbing the man up by the back of the neck.

"Having problems Horatio?" Frank chuckled as he held the man in his tight grasp.

Calleigh was so relieved to see Frank as she stepped over to see about Horatio.

Horatio managed to say after catching his breath, "Call some of your officers and have him taken to holding Frank…to let him sleep it off," he managed to say before bending over and clutching his knees.

"Will do H, you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," Horatio snarled through gritted teeth. Calleigh had her arm around Horatio now and helped him sit in a chair.

Calleigh kneeling in front of him, began dabbing his face with a towel someone brought her from the bar and was almost in tears as she said, "Oh Handsome, I'm so sorry this happened. Do you think you need to go to the hospital?"

"Cal, I don't need a hospital…I'll be fine. Let's just go home, ok?"

Frank came back once some officers relieved him of the trouble-maker and helped Horatio get to the car. Frank was actually surprised how well Horatio could walk after taking a beating like that.

That night as they lay in bed holding each other close, after he had gotten cleaned up and doctored by Calleigh, he began to think about what the man said to him during the fight wondering if he should tell her about the letter...

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Way Out**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, as Horatio and Calleigh finished breakfast, she looked across the table at him and sighed, "Handsome…you have some nasty bruising on your face. Are you feeling better after having eaten?"

"I do Sweetheart, thanks to your tender, loving care. I think if I move around a little, I'll work out some of my kinks. Care to stroll down the beach with me?"

"I would love to…let me get these dishes in the dishwasher…shouldn't take but a minute, you just relax. Would you like more coffee?"

"Please Cal, while you're up." Calleigh brought the pot to the table and poured Horatio another cup. "Thank you Sweetheart," Horatio said smiling slightly trying not to reopen the cut on his bottom lip.

As they walked down the beach wrapped in each other's arms, Horatio began, "Cal…I need to tell you about something I received in the mail yesterday afternoon at the lab. It was a typed note, supposedly from the man committing the recent bombings. He alluded to the fact that he and I used to work together during my days on the bomb squad."

"Is that the envelope I saw you taking to trace yesterday before we left?"

"Yes," Horatio answered softly.

"Calleigh, he threatened not only me, but you as well. He stated that if I told anyone, you might meet with an accident. We can't tell the rest of the team about it…for your safety. I don't want to scare you with this, but I want you to be more aware of your surroundings."

Horatio hung his head, then quickly looked over into her eyes and attempted to read what she was thinking, "Sweetheart, I wasn't trying to keep anything from you, I just wanted to protect you and didn't want you to be worried."

Calleigh stopped walking and turned toward Horatio and lightly cupped his face, "Handsome, I am a trained police officer…you don't ever have to hide anything from me. I can take care of myself."

Horatio hugged her tight against his body and replied, "I know you are fully capable of taking care of yourself Sweetheart, it's just that…" Horatio leaned back slightly and brushed her hair back from her face and swallowed hard as he looked deep into her green eyes said, "Cal…I wouldn't be able to function if anything ever happened to you."

Squeezing his waist lightly with her arms, mindful of his bruising, "I can say the same Horatio…I can't even sleep without you anymore, much less live without you." Horatio leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

Calleigh furrowed her brow as she looked into his blue eyes and responded, "What about you…are you going to take extra precautions? You said he threatened you too."

"I'll be careful…I am more concerned about you though."

Calleigh thought, _Never concerned for your own safety Handsome, which is so typical of you._

Horatio noticed the fleeting look of exasperation that changed her facial expression and hoped she was not angry with him.

Calleigh was silent for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts then asked, "Do you think it may be a former police officer or even a current one?"

Horatio looked over her head contemplatively as he scanned the water, "It could be, or military. The bomb squad in those days worked with military investigators as well as local and state so, he could actually have worked with any of them."

"Cal…the drunken man was sent to that bar to give me a warning message from our bomber and I don't really think he was drunk. He used that as a rouse to start something with me."

Calleigh laid her forehead on Horatio's chest and whispered, "Horatio, please, please be careful. If that was just a warning, I don't want to think about what he could do to you. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Horatio kissed the top of her head and held her close. They stood there like that for several minutes as the sound of the breaking waves and the seagulls calling to each other were all the sounds they heard.

They had a quiet weekend, staying close to home as Horatio recuperated from the fight Friday night and it worked out good that they both had the weekend off. Calleigh tenderly cared for him, and helped make his recovery quicker he thought. The main thing that plagued him was the aching, both from the fight and the fact that he wanted her so bad it was driving him crazy, but she wouldn't hear of him possibly hurting himself worse… he was willing to try, but had to admit he was badly bruised over most of his abdomen and lower ribs and more than likely his injuries would put a damper on any attempt at lovemaking.

Monday morning, Horatio stepped off the elevator knowing Calleigh would only be a couple of minutes behind him as she wanted to stop in her lab first so, he headed for the break room to start a pot of coffee. Calleigh arrived shortly after he finished getting the coffee ready and he took her in his arms and kissed her, but cringed slightly as he overdid it and caused a stinging pain from his lip.

"You need to curtail your desire to overdo Handsome," she said as she dabbed a trickle of blood beginning to run down from the corner of his mouth.

"That…that is hard to do with you Sweetheart," smiling as he whispered in her ear.

They were sitting at the table enjoying their coffee when Eric walked in.

"Morning, Cal…H!"

Horatio glanced up to return the greeting when Eric noticed his face, "Wow H…rough weekend? Who won?"

Calleigh glared as Horatio chuckled, "I think I got the worse end of the deal."

"Did some guy jump you? What happened? It's not like you to have wild weekends," Eric grinned and then noticed Calleigh's glare as his grin changed to confusion.

"I went out Friday night Eric, just to get out of the house for a change and a drunk wanted a fight I guess."

"I hope you pressed charges H…did he know you were a police officer?"

"I told him, but didn't seem to make a difference. Frank brought him in Friday night and I guess he made bail…haven't heard, maybe Frank will know."

"I hope you got in some good shots to the guy anyway," Eric said as Calleigh looked at Horatio who was chuckling.

"Well if all you want to know is about how the fight went Eric, I think that is pretty juvenile considering your friend and boss is sitting here in pain," Calleigh said with notable anger in her voice.

"What?" Eric replied questioningly as he laughed at her. "Sure I care about him Cal…it's just a guy thing that's all."

Calleigh got up suddenly, taking her coffee with her announcing she would be in her lab as she stormed out of the room. Eric watched her leave and wondered what that was all about.

Horatio noticed Eric's look and said, "It's probably nothing Eric, and I'll go check on her in a couple of minutes."

Natalia, Ryan and Walter all entered the break room talking among themselves about the weekend when Natalia turned around to speak to Horatio and Eric and exclaimed, "Horatio…what happened to you?"

The small talk abruptly stopped and all eyes looked at their boss sitting at the table as they waited for his answer.

"Just ran into an unruly guy in a bar is all…it was nothing."

Walter let out a low whistle and chuckled, "Man H…you do have one heck of a black eye."

Eric chimed in, "H can still scrap that's for sure!"

Horatio added, "Hopefully my last one…I'm getting too old for this."

Horatio stood to get another cup of coffee to take with him and left them to contemplate what must have happened. He headed for the ballistics lab to check on Calleigh before going to his office.

As he quietly entered the door to her lab, he saw her sitting at her desk, rubbing her forehead appearing to be deep in thought.

"Sweetheart…are you ok?" Horatio asked as he walked toward her.

"Hey Handsome…guess Eric is now wondering why I reacted like I did." Calleigh looked sheepishly at Horatio as she stood and wrapped her arms around him. Horatio set his cup down on the desk and wrapped his arms around this precious, firecracker of a lady and pulled her close.

"It'll be alright…you know it's just a matter of time before they figure out what is going on between us, they are CSI's after all," he said chuckling.

Pulling back slightly so she could see his face, "I'm concerned about you Handsome," Horatio started to speak, but Calleigh stopped him with a finger on his lips, "I know you, you think you can protect yourself, but this bomber may be highly trained if he is former military." She studied his eyes for just a moment and then added, "Horatio, I know you won't like this, but…somebody needs to be with you when you have to go out from the lab especially on call-outs."

"Calleigh," he whispered as he lightly kissed her forehead, "I used to not care what happened to me…but that was before I knew you loved me. I don't want anything to happen to either one of us…I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope that is for a long, long time. And I also want someone with you too until all this is over…and it will be…we will find him."

As they continued to stay wrapped in each other's arms, suddenly they heard someone clear their throat and it startled Calleigh causing her to jump in Horatio's hold.

Turning her head toward the door, she was relieved when she saw Frank standing there with a grin, "You guys aren't going to keep your feelings secret long if you stand around like that."

Horatio turned and grinned at his friend, "Momentary lapse…we got caught up in the moment."

"Eric said you were down here instead of your office, I just wanted to come by and check to see how you were making it after Friday night."

"With Calleigh's tender loving care," Horatio said as he smiled sweetly at her before him, "I am healing in record time."

"Good to hear," Frank looked at the floor and then asked, "What was that about Friday night Horatio…that guy was no more drunk than I was…did you know him?"

Horatio began to look uneasy and he glanced at Calleigh before replying, "No, I did not know him Frank. I really don't know what his problem was, all I know is that I don't take kindly to strange men grabbing Calleigh like he did, but I didn't throw the first punch, although I was thinking of beating him into oblivion until you showed up. Thanks by the way for coming to the rescue."

"Any time H." The big man said and then turned to leave.

"Frank wait," Calleigh began, "Horatio you need to tell someone."

Horatio turned with lightning speed to look at Calleigh and show his displeasure about what she just said.

"Tell me about what Horatio?"

Horatio gritted his teeth and sharply answered, "Nothing Frank, it's nothing."

Calleigh swiftly spoke up and added, oblivious to Horatio's stare, "It is something Frank and if Horatio won't tell you, then I will."

"Calleigh, don't…have you forgotten what that note said?" Horatio growled.

"Handsome, we need help with this…Frank will be discreet, anyway how will the guy know we told him?" Calleigh replied glaring at Horatio.

"Hey, if you guys are about to get in a fight, consider me gone. I've had enough of that from my ex-wives."

Calleigh raised her hand to Horatio's face and tenderly rubbed his cheek and looked so sweetly into his eyes, and he just couldn't stay angry with her, she melted him with her gentle touch and oh, those beautiful green eyes locking with his just sent a warm glow all over his body.

She nodded her head at Horatio and then he said, "Frank?"

The two men each took a cup of coffee out to a small park just a few hundred yards from one end of the building that held the crime lab and police station. Horatio didn't trust anyone who was in the building who might overhear their conversation.

When he was through explaining the note to his friend, the tall gruff man shook his head and just said, "Damn Horatio."

"What do you want to do?"

"I…I don't know Frank…there's not a whole lot I can do. I firmly believe though, that our bomber is former military, an officer I was in contact with when I was on the bomb squad. I thought I would go back and talk to Mike Jergan again this morning to see if he can help pinpoint a suspect out of our past."

"I know one thing, both you and Calleigh need to be careful. Keep me posted as to what you find out from Jergan. I wish I had more time to talk, but I have three cases waiting for my attention this morning. You can be assured I won't breathe a word about the note to anyone," Frank responded.

"I know you won't Frank…and thanks, Calleigh was right, I do feel better now that someone else knows…someone I trust completely."

Frank stood and asked if Horatio was going back to the lab, but Horatio replied that he wanted to just sit there and go over everything in his mind about the bombing case. He told him he wouldn't be long and that he would go see Mike first thing. Frank left his friend on the bench, lost in thought.

A couple of hours later, Frank heard his cell ring and as he looked at the screen, he noticed it was Calleigh.

"Hey Cal…heard anything new about the bombing case?"

"H? Yeah, I left him in the park by the lab a couple of hours ago."

"Well, he did say he was going to see Mike Jergan on the bomb squad when he left the park so, my guess is that's where you'll find him."

"You called Mike and he hasn't seen him? Um, Cal I'm on a call, but I can be back at the lab in just a few minutes ok? Try to calm down Cal…you know him…he could have gotten distracted and lost track of time. I'll see you in a few."

As Frank walked over to the officers at the scene, worry was overtaking every cell in his body. After telling them he was headed back to the station and for them to finish everything there, he floored the big unmarked police car and drove out of the parking lot headed for the crime lab with his lights flashing and as he got further down the street, the siren.

Arriving at the lab and making a beeline for Horatio's office, he found Calleigh sitting on the couch with silent tears running down her cheeks. Striding over to her, she got to her feet and wrapped her arms around the big Texan and began to sob.

"Oh Frank…I'm glad you came back. Where could he be?"

"Calleigh, we may be reading more into this than is there…his car and Hummer still here?"

"They both are Frank…and I have a gut feeling something is terribly wrong and you are the only person I can turn to for help."

"Cal…what about his cell phone, I know you have tried to call him."

"It…it automatically goes to voicemail." She raised her head and told him that she had even tracked his phone and that the GPS had been disabled.

That news sent chills through his body…he had to agree, something was terribly wrong. Then the big man began to mentally kick himself for leaving his friend alone in the park, _Damn, why didn't I insist he walk back with me?_

Holding her back away from him, Frank looked down into her swollen eyes and said, "We need to fill in the rest of the team on this…we need their help, but you are going to be placed under constant guard at all times. Do you understand?"

"I'll do anything to help find him Frank…"

"We'll find him Cal, we have to."

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Way Out**

**Chapter 5**

Horatio felt dazed as he sat in a seat behind the driver as he struggled to stay alert enough to observe landmarks to have a clue where they were headed. Horatio then began thinking, _what had made me suddenly feel weak and unable to talk while sitting on that bench…and who was this man that had so effectively abducted me in broad daylight? This man precipitously appeared at my side and I was unable to fight him; it was as if I were paralyzed, but still able to walk when he guided me the short distance to this van._

_Now I remember, something stung my neck and in just seconds I was like this…I was shot with a dart laced with something. The van has Baine Heating and Air painted on the side, its gray – non-descript. Wish I could have gotten the tag number. I've got to remember as many details as possible, in case I can get away and help the team find me…how long will it take them to realize I'm gone? Calleigh will miss me. Stay strong Sweetheart…follow the…WAIT, there is no evidence! _

Suddenly the man driving began to talk, "Well Horatio…we're finally together again! It has been a while…and by the way, I have on a complete disguise just in case there was a witness to our meeting in the park or the security cameras picked us up. I can imagine you are just dying to ask me questions, but have no fear, in due time the drug will wear off and you will be able to talk. In fact, you will be able to talk to Blondie for the last time before all this is over," he said as he viciously laughed.

_Oh God, please don't let him do anything to Calleigh! Please no!_ Horatio begged as he squeezed his eyes tight, seeing Calleigh in his mind the last time he hugged her in the ballistics lab just shortly before this happened. _Frank…take care of her for me, you must protect her from this madman._

"Surely you remember me Horatio…Joe Brent? I have never forgotten you or what you did to me. I have been thinking for years how I was going to pay you back for your part in getting me court-marshaled and stripped of my rank of captain, down to sergeant all because of me taking a little plastic explosive for myself. You and your self-righteous attitude…now look where it has gotten you."

_Joe Brent! I knew these bombings had to be the work of someone with military training. Guess I would have eventually thought of him, but I worked with so many different men from the military it would have taken time to come to the conclusion it would be Joe. The last I knew, he ended up in a military prison following a court-marshal…and it wasn't only me that testified. Is he killing everybody associated with that? What could the elderly couple have done to him?_

"I do want to apologize to you Horatio for not allowing you enough time to exercise your investigative skills in trying to find me. It really has been fun toying with you, but I have been forced to speed up my schedule due to one of my victim's lack of cooperation by scheduling a European trip, and I do have you on a list in accordance to importance. 'Time is of the essence' as the old saying goes. We won't be too much longer arriving at our destination by the way so, sit back and enjoy your ride."

Meanwhile at the lab –

Calleigh had called Eric to gather the team in Horatio's office for a meeting. He had tried to question her as to what it concerned, but she just told him it was important and that everyone needed to attend. Eric had picked up on the tremble in her voice and realized that whatever it was it must be serious.

Frank offered to conduct the meeting for Calleigh, but she told him she must do it, she was Horatio's second in command and it was her responsibility.

All the team arrived and sat on the couch and chairs as they picked up on Calleigh and Frank's solemn expressions, knowing something terrible must have happened.

Calleigh began, "The meeting will be short…we have a new case that takes precedence over the rest and we need to move quickly on it."

Calleigh was fighting tears back knowing what she was about to say next. Frank placed his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of support as she said, "Um…" suddenly she felt like she just couldn't say the words out loud, "Horatio disappeared this morning, there is reason to believe he has been kidnapped," as she was able to finish before tears began sliding down her cheeks. The team let out a loud, unified gasp at the news.

"Cal, are you sure?" Eric asked quickly, with concern and shock displayed on his face.

After wiping the tears from her face, she answered, "Everything points to it Eric."

Calleigh explained what they knew so far that substantiated their suspicions.

Frank ended the meeting by saying, "Guys, as you are aware, Calleigh is going to need 24 hour protection. I will stay with her the first 12 and then y'all work out your shifts according to the work you need to do. Away from the lab, she will be staying at Horatio's place and she will give you the access code to get in."

After the meeting each team member hugged her and assured her that they were going to find him and Eric said he was going to consult with Mike in the bomb squad first thing about Horatio's prior military contacts.

Horatio and his captor –

"Home sweet home," Joe said adding, "be it ever so humble."

Horatio had begun getting a little of his strength back he felt, and he sure hoped it would be enough to make an attempt to subdue Joe once he got out of the van.

Joe slid the door open, but before reaching in and unbuckling Horatio's seat belt, he took Horatio's coat off and then grasped his arm to get him out of the van. Horatio felt a little wobbly as he began to walk, but he told himself this might be his only chance.

Horatio quickly spun around and hit Joe with a right cross to the face, knocking the man down to the ground, but the problem was, the move caused Horatio to go down as well. Joe was on his feet a split second before Horatio and he kicked him hard twice in his side, rendering him unable to respond. Joe then pulled him to his feet and brought him close to his face and snarled, "You try anything like that again and Blondie will be keeping me company tonight, and it might not be too pleasurable for her unfortunately."

Joe roughly walked Horatio through the door of the abandoned building and shoved him down to the floor hard. Then drug him by one arm across to a small room where there was a small bed with chains and cuffs at each end. He picked Horatio up in one swift move and flung him onto the bed, quickly securing his wrists in the cuffs behind his head.

"That ought to hold you for the time being, while I tend to other matters."

Horatio lay there trying to catch his breath and realized that he was in serious trouble. He had lost his only chance to escape and now with the threat against Calleigh he dared not try anything again unless he was positive it would work.

After locking Horatio in the room and then the outer door, Joe walked to the van, minus his disguise and began removing all insignia from the sides of the van, changing to Smith Moving and Storage. Then he drove off to find some food to last the two of them for a couple of days, which was all he needed because his plan for Horatio would be completed by then.

That night after eating the food Joe provided for him, even though he certainly was not hungry, Horatio knew he needed to keep his strength up to perhaps make another move given an opportunity. Joe had unlocked only Horatio's left hand to enable him to eat and drink and use the restroom, which was a bucket.

As he sipped on a bottle of water, he asked Joe about the elderly couple. "Just to satisfy my curiosity, what had they ever done to you Joe? They were too elderly to have participated in your court-marshal."

Joe laughed and answered, "I worked for the old man when I was young and he paid me very little, but piled on the work he didn't want to do himself. Whenever I complained to him and threatened to file a complaint with the authorities, he beat me good and threatened to have my single mother and I put out on the street."

Horatio thought to himself, the old man must have mellowed in his old age for those around to have given them their warm description of the couple. As he continued to talk to Joe, about their days connected to the bomb squad, he was beginning to understand how twisted this man had become in bitterness and revenge.

Night came and Horatio lay chained in the small bed thinking only of Calleigh, hoping the team would protect her. He thought about how his life had changed so much for the better because of her and the love she showed him and now he wondered if they would ever be together again.

At Horatio's condo –

"Cal, if you need me just holler, ok?" Frank told her.

"Frank, I hate that you have to sleep on the couch instead of the guestroom, are you sure you will be comfortable out here?"

"Calleigh, I doubt I'll sleep anyway, it won't make any difference where I am."

Calleigh looked wistfully at her friend and replied, "I know, I don't think I will be able to sleep either. Make yourself at home to anything you need. What time is Eric coming to relieve you?"

"He said he thought he would be here around 1 after he catches a few winks, then Natalia will come at 6 and accompany you to the lab. By the way when I talked with Eric earlier, he said Mike had a good number of military personnel on a list that he and H were in contact with, Eric and Ryan have been helping dig out the names in his old files."

"I just hope it won't take long to shorten the list, I…I feel like Horatio doesn't…have much…time left," Calleigh barely could finish before she broke down in sobs as Frank took her in his arms.

"Shhh, Cal," Frank whispered as he rubbed her shoulder. "Horatio is smart and tough…he won't give up so, don't you give up hope."

"I…I'm just scared."

"I know Cal, so am I."

Calleigh lay in their bed, hers and Horatio's trying to at least rest, but his scent was on his pillow, that spicy, musky aftershave he uses so, she took the pillow and hugged it close to her as she lay there and cried.

She was awakened by a knock on the bedroom door and heard Natalia softly call her name. "Calleigh are you awake?"

Calleigh called for her friend to come in as she just didn't want to get up and leave the bed, leave Horatio's scent.

Natalia walked over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side from her friend. "Calleigh, if you don't mind me asking, um, are you and Horatio seeing each other off duty?"

"We are Nat…I have essentially moved in with him, but I keep my place so we can have separated addresses so attention won't be aroused at work. Horatio hasn't gotten permission from the chief yet for our relationship."

Natalia smiled slightly, "I knew it. Both of you have seemed so much happier lately and I sort of suspected that was the reason why. In fact, just about all the team has come to the same conclusion."

"They have?" Calleigh smiled, "Horatio was right, we can't hide too much from you guys. Hey listen, we were going to tell everyone, but then this happened and well…" Calleigh could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

Natalia walked around to the side of the bed where Calleigh was and sat down and just held her tight. "Oh, Nat I love that man so much."

"I see it in your eyes Cal…I know he loves you, he has for so long." With those words, Calleigh broke down and sobbed.

After having showered and dressed for work, Calleigh walked out of the bedroom and met Natalia in the kitchen. Natalia had made them both some coffee and had found some bagels and cream cheese in the fridge.

"I can't eat Nat…just coffee."

"Calleigh, I don't want to sound like your mother, but you need to eat something so you can keep going."

"I know, I do need to so I can be of some help to the team." She picked up a bagel and ate half of it.

Arriving at the lab, Calleigh found Ryan and Eric concentrating on computer screens in the trace lab and saw a man standing behind them she did not recognize.

"You must be Miss Duquesne," the man said as he extended his hand to her. "Mike Jergan."

"Oh, you're Horatio's friend on the bomb squad. Thanks for all of your help with this and call me Calleigh."

"My name is just Mike among friends," the man replied as he attempted to give her a smile.

"I am just so sorry we have to meet under these circumstances."

"Anything pop yet Eric?" Calleigh asked.

"We have managed to shorten the list of names due to deaths, but we still have a good many."

Suddenly Calleigh's cell phone rang and as she took it out of her pocket and looked to see who was calling, the name on her screen was Horatio Caine. She froze just momentarily but frantically pushed the answer button.

"HORATIO! Where are you? All eyes in the room zoomed to her face as she said his name.

All she could hear suddenly was vicious laughter on the other end. "Who is this? Where is Horatio Caine?" She almost screamed into her phone.

Then a mean voice said, "Why Blondie…anxious to talk to your boyfriend are we?"

"Where is he and what have you done to him?"

"Now, now calm down. I am about to put him on the phone so you two can talk for the last time. He only has a couple of more hours to be on this earth, and I thought it would be mighty nice of me to give you two lovebirds a chance to say goodbye."

Calleigh began to feel the room spin and she sat down heavily in a nearby chair as Eric ran to tell the A/V lab to begin tracing the incoming call to Calleigh's phone.

Then suddenly, she heard Horatio's raspy voice, "Sweetheart," and then she could hear him struggle to maintain his composure, "I love you Calleigh, I always have. Take care of yourself ok?"

"Handsome…are you," and all of a sudden she couldn't talk. Natalia had walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder for support. Then Frank walked in and observed there was something going on and made his way to Calleigh.

"I…I am ok Calleigh. Is the team looking out for you? It would help me to know that they are."

"Yes…yes everyone is Horatio," she managed to say through her tears. "Horatio we are going to find you, don't give up…don't give up."

Then the evil voice took over on Horatio's end and added, "I think you got everything said that needed to be said. He won't suffer…it will be quick, real quick," and then she heard a click on the other end and she fainted.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all of the great reviews. I hope everyone enjoys!**

**No Way Out **

**Chapter 6**

"Calleigh…Calleigh…Sweetheart wake up," Frank was trying to revive her after he and Natalia laid her on the floor.

Eric ran back into the lab and saw Calleigh on the floor and ran over to her, "Cal…what's wrong with her Frank?"

"She just fainted Delko…she'll be alright physically, but mentally…I don't know. The bastard harassed her on Horatio's phone and then let her talk to him briefly and whatever transpired, caused her to pass out.

"Were you able to get a trace?"

Eric looked defeated when he said, "No…wasn't long enough."

Calleigh began to move and then opened her eyes as she let out a mournful cry. "Horatio…the man… said…he was…to…to die in two hours." And then began crying as she held onto Natalia's hand.

Frank helped Eric lift her off the floor and carry her over to the break room where they laid her on the couch.

As they left Natalia to stay with Calleigh, Frank, once out in the hallway with, deep anger began barking, "Delko we only have, I'd say one and a half hours to find Horatio and this son-of-a-bitch. How in the hell are we going to do that in a city area of over five and a half million people?"

Eric's facial expression looked very grave and he rubbed his forehead as he softly answered, "I…I don't know, I really don't without catching some kind of break. Are they still running H's disappearance heavily on the news?"

"Yeah, and MDPD patrol units still have finding him a high priority. Plus, they are searching for anyone fitting the suspect's description from the camera footage."

"As useless as it seems, guess Ryan and I will resume our perusing of the lists. I am worried about Cal, I don't know if she is going to be able to take it if Horatio doesn't make it. Frank, I am not one to pry, but are Cal and H seeing one another?"

Frank suddenly wondered if he should admit it, but he thought, hell under these circumstances what does it matter, "Yeah, they are Eric. I'd say they've got it bad for each other too."

Eric wistfully smiled and said, "I'm glad. I know they have harbored feelings for each other for years and they deserve to be together."

"Time is marching…let's get a move on to do all we can," Eric told his friend.

Frank stayed in the lab with the team and kept an eye on Calleigh. An hour had passed since the phone call and everyone was getting extremely anxious.

Eric, as he sat at the computer, jumped up and screamed, "Damn it! We haven't gotten any closer to finding them than we were when we started. If I get my hands on this guy, I swear I will kill him…."

Abruptly Frank's cell phone rang and it was an officer in his division calling to tell him they had been stopped by an elderly man in the Hialeah Gardens area that said when he went out to check on some of his remote property just outside of the area, he saw a gray van parked at an old building that was abandoned years ago. He had seen the news on TV about the police looking for one."

Frank could hardly believe his ears. "Jordan, ask the man for exact directions to the place and call me back immediately…this may be the break we have been praying for. We are going to start rolling toward the area right now!"

"EVERYBODY let's roll…we may have just gotten our break!" Frank bellowed causing Calleigh and Natalia to come running out of the break room. Frank filled them in on the details as he was running for the vehicles.

The officer called Frank back with the address and directions as they sped north through the city with lights and sirens blasting. Frank called rescue to send out paramedics with instructions to go in silent the last 2 miles. Calleigh and Natalia rode with him, while Eric, Ryan and Walter followed in a Hummer.

At the abandoned building –

Horatio was just regaining consciousness from being chloroformed, enabling Joe to set up the bomb, then he heard Joe's voice, "Well, old buddy, old pal…looks like the proverbial fat lady is going to be singing shortly…for you that is. Been great seeing you again and just to let you know, you will have an audience for your final performance, I will have a front row seat outside to watch the fireworks!" Then Joe laughed heartily.

Horatio was stretched out on the small bed, wrists cuffed behind him to the bedposts and he was lying on top of a large amount of explosive that Joe had placed underneath. He sadly thought there is no way out for me now.

Horatio replied, "I can't say it's been nice seeing you again Joe. I will hate to be in your shoes though, because everyone on my team as well as the entire MDPD force will hunt you down and the least you will have to face is capital punishment by the state of Florida. If my team finds you first, they won't be so kind toward you."

"Ohhh, I'm shivering in my boots. They will have to travel a long way because my other victims are not even close to Miami, my friend. They have scattered across the globe and as a matter of fact when I leave here after the show, I am travelling to Santiago, Chile for the next one. I've never been there and am quite looking forward to seeing the sights. I know you wish you could go!"

"Fifteen minutes and counting so, I think I will make my exit so you can prepare to meet your maker." Joe stood and walked to the door and after departing, Horatio heard him lock the door and then lock the main door and everything was quiet, except for the ticking sound in the room.

Horatio guessed the ticking of the timer was probably part of the torture, but he had a peace about it all. His deep and only regret was that he and Calleigh did not have more time together…_I hope she will find a good man one day that will take care of her and love her. I love you so much Calleigh, thank you for making the end of my life so much better._

Joe had positioned himself a couple of hundred yards back in the brush and trees from the front of the house and sat in a folding chair, beginning to count down the minutes until the show.

Then he heard tires on the gravel road and he got out of the chair and folded it quickly and ran deeper into the thicket, but found a spot where he could still see the building. Fear quickly ran through him as he saw it was MDPD patrol cars and a Hummer from the lab. _How in the hell did they find us! I covered everything so there would be no way. Well, they will not be able to save Horatio…there is not enough time now. _Soon the front was covered by police and Joe had no way out at the moment.

Frank and Eric, with uniform patrolmen and the rest of the team behind, slowly approached the building. The door was padlocked so, Eric took the bolt cutters he was carrying and cut the lock off, then he and Frank burst through the door quickly with Calleigh right behind them.

"MDPD they screamed as they had their weapons raised and upon scanning the empty, large room they noticed another padlocked door and rushed over to it and Eric cut that lock off. As they pushed the door open they saw Horatio chained to a bed on the far wall.

"H!" Eric screamed as he quickly walked over to him, profound relief evident on his face.

Horatio smiled as he said, "About time my friends! You're cutting it mighty close!"

Calleigh stepped into the room after Frank and Eric and called to Horatio when she saw him lying in the bed, then ran to him and fell on her knees as she hugged him, "Horatio are you ok? Handsome, I have missed you so much….."

Eric took his key and unlocked the cuffs allowing Horatio to move his arms which were numb from being forced to be in that position for so long.

Horatio wrapped his numb arms around Calleigh and held her as tight as he could, "I'm ok Calleigh my love…I was so afraid I was never going to see you again…." Then she silenced him with a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, she began trying to help him sit up, but Horatio quickly said, "Sweetheart I am lying on top of a bomb that has a pressure detonator device and time is ticking down. You all will need to leave fairly quickly. Frank, is SWAT outside?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of Calleigh.

"Yeah H, they are."

"Use the secure channel on the radio and tell them Joe Brent is in the brush out from the front of the building…he is our bomber."

Frank radioed the message immediately to the SWAT commander.

Eric then looked at the bomb under the bed and noticed the screen display where he saw they had only two minutes left and announced it to Horatio.

Horatio calmly told Eric to look at the wires attached to the bomb and tell him what color they all were.

Eric called out, "Green, blue, red and yellow."

Then he got Eric to describe the bomb to him.

"Eric, I need some small wire cutters…are there any in the Hummer?"

"Yeah H…I'll go get them." Eric ran to the Hummer and located the cutters and was back beside Horatio in less than a minute.

"Which one should I cut H? Tell me."

"None of them, I want all of you to leave, I will cut the wire if you will put the cutters in my right hand, then take my hand and put the open cutters in position to where when I clamp down, they will cut the yellow wire…the yellow one," he repeated just to make sure Eric heard correctly.

Eric did as Horatio instructed. The others, except for Calleigh and Eric, left the building and prayed Horatio knew what he was doing.

Everything was set and Eric announced there was 30 seconds left on the timer.

Horatio said, "Calleigh I love you, now go with Eric."

Calleigh asked, "Horatio are you sure you have the correct wire?"

"Pretty sure love…I'll see you in a few minutes."

Calleigh said, "I love you so much Horatio, you just make sure to walk out of here." Horatio smiled at her and let go of her hand. Then Eric grabbed Calleigh and they began running out of the building joining the others who were standing a good distance back.

Eric tried to comfort Calleigh, "He knows what he's doing Cal…he'll be ok."

Horatio lay there and gritted his teeth then he squeezed the handles of the cutters together and the ticker stopped. Relief flooded through his veins as he broke out in a sweat and he sat up and started to stand when he heard the ticker start again.

Panic ran through him like a bolt of lightning and he muttered…a back-up system. Looking at the display it read 10 seconds. He leapt to his feet and ran for the closer rear door and just as he burst through the door, he felt the concussion of the explosion hit him in his back as it propelled him through the air along with the debris from the building.

As the team and police officers stood horrified at the sight, Calleigh screamed and collapsed onto Eric.

After taking a minute to get over the shock, Frank ran toward the burning building shouting Horatio's name. He couldn't get close, but he looked around on the ground searching to see if he could find Horatio lying anywhere.

A SWAT officer approached Eric and Calleigh and informed them the suspect had been found and was in custody. Calleigh immediately pulled away from Eric and asked the officer where they were holding the man. Then she began running toward the cluster of officers, with Eric screaming for her to stop.

She found Joe as they were cuffing him and walked up to his face and icily told him, "My name is not Blondie and I hope you are tortured every minute in prison leading up to your execution."

Joe looked at her and laughed, "Sour grapes, my dear?"

Eric grabbed the man around his neck and began strangling him shouting profanities as officers were attempting to pull him off.

Then they heard the loud booming voice of Frank Tripp bellow from behind the building that Horatio was alive. Joe looked dumbfounded as he muttered, "He can't be…he couldn't have survived that blast."

Calleigh and Eric ran to find Frank and saw him kneeling over Horatio who was sprawled on the ground among debris.

Eric yelled for paramedics to come around to the back.

Horatio was semi-conscious when Calleigh reached his side. "Horatio…don't try to move, paramedics are here."

Calleigh stood and allowed the medics to begin treating Horatio as she held onto Frank's arm.

"At least he is alive Cal…that's more than what I thought would be the outcome after that explosion." Frank commented.

Eric stood on the other side of Calleigh and watched them work on their friend and boss. After a few minutes they lifted Horatio onto the gurney and strapped him down.

Horatio raised his head slightly and called for Calleigh. She had moved over to one side of Horatio and answered, "I'm here Handsome…everything is going to be alright."

Arriving at Miami-Dade General Trauma Center, the paramedics rolled Horatio behind doors to the exam rooms and all Calleigh and the team could do was wait for news on his condition. They had been waiting for two hours when a young man dressed in scrubs walked toward them and asked if they were family of Horatio Caine.

Calleigh spoke up, "Yes, we are his family."

"I am Dr. Marks, Lieutenant Caine is asking for a Calleigh?"

"That would be me," Calleigh responded. "How is he doctor?"

"I believe he will be fine. I would prefer he stay overnight for observation, but he is giving us a hard time about that back there." Everyone on the team relaxed and smiled at that news, knowing that was a very good sign.

The young man began, "Lieutenant Caine suffered a broken left arm, numerous cuts and bruises with first and second degree burns, due to chemicals from the explosion, covering a large area of his back, which is why I suggested he stay overnight to allow us to monitor the burns for signs of infection and keep him on IV antibiotics and also more comfortable with pain medication. His hearing has been temporarily affected, but should improve in a few days with no lasting damage. Other than that, I would say he was greatly shaken up by the explosion, but it could have been far worse."

Calleigh asked, "May I see him?"

"Yes, I will take you back if you'd like. I believe they are through setting his arm."

Calleigh hugged everybody before they left and thanked them for staying with her.

Frank offered to stay, in case they let Horatio go home, but Calleigh thanked him and told him to go home, assuring him she was going to see that he stayed overnight. Frank had no doubt she would do that.

"You will find him a lot cleaner than when he came in…with chemical burns we had to carefully wash the burns to help begin the healing process," the doctor told Calleigh as they walked. And one of the nurses was kind enough to give him a shave so you will find him looking a great deal better." Calleigh smiled at the doctor and thought, _I really don't care if he is clean or dirty, I just want to hold him in my arms again._

Walking into a small trauma room, she saw Horatio lying in the bed with a cast on his left arm and an IV in the other and thanked God he survived.

"Hey Handsome," Calleigh softly said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart…there you are." Horatio smiled and then winced as he reached out to touch her with his right arm, pulling on the IV line.

Calleigh cautiously leaned over and eased down and kissed him tenderly, as tears silently escaped down her cheeks.

Raising her head and cupping his face with one hand she said, "Oh Horatio…I was terrified that I had lost you forever."

"Calleigh…I…I was too. All I could think about was you and how I wanted to hold you and never let you go. I just want to go home with you and be with you tonight in our bed." Horatio then reached up and wiped her tears off her cheeks and she wiped his.

"Handsome…the doctor said it would be better for you if stayed, just for tonight. You need to stay my love, they can help manage your pain and I am going to be right here with you, I'm not going anywhere."

Later that night, Horatio begged her to get in the bed with him and he slowly eased his body over a bit to give her enough room. "Cal, I need you in my arms tonight, please…"

Calleigh snuggled against Horatio's right side, laying her arm across his chest as he hugged her to him with his right arm.

"Cal…you feel wonderful," he whispered as he turned his head and kissed her forehead softly.

"Horatio, I have missed you so much…I was empty inside without you. I love you."

"I love you Calleigh."

They drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

The door opened and Alexx just stood there smiling at her two friends. She heard Horatio had been admitted, but had a difficult case that kept her tied up until now and she wanted to stop by and check on him, but the sweet sight of he and Calleigh holding each other while they slept, told her he was going to be just fine.

6 months later –

Reaching out to help pull Calleigh toward him he smiled and said, "C'mon take my hand Mrs. Caine…the view from here is spectacular." She reached out and took his hand and he pulled her up beside him.

They had climbed the small mountain near their chalet they had rented for their honeymoon in the Colorado Rocky Mountains. It was early September and during the day the air was crisp and the nights chilly, just right for warm nights by the fire together.

"Horatio...it _IS_ beautiful here!"

Horatio looked at Calleigh as he wrapped her in his arms and softly said, "It sure is now," and tenderly kissed her.

Breaking their kiss, Horatio whispered, "I am looking forward to snuggling with you by the fire tonight Sweetheart."

She smiled and said, "How about we start a fire of our own?"

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that," and then gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
